


Babysitting Horror Story

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental, F/M, Humor, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Oliver and Earth-2 Laurel's attempts to babysit Nora do not go very well.





	Babysitting Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for this really funny idea. Hope you enjoy.

"So you both will do it?" Barry asked Oliver and Earth-2 Laurel one last time just to be sure.

"How many times do we have to tell you that we will?" an annoyed Oliver asked.

"Why does she need babysitting again?" Laurel asked.

"Well, you know", Barry said lamely, "She's a bit emotional and all that. Basically, she does things that are a little stupid while under emotional stress sometimes. Hopefully, you both can handle that."

"I think we can", Oliver assured him.

"Thanks, both of you", Barry said gratefully.

* * *

Later, Oliver was sitting on the couch in Barry and Iris' apartment, watching television with Laurel.

They were both watching an old episode of WWE Raw in which Stephen Amell was pummeling Stardust after being provoked.

"Okay, tell me, why does this guy look so much like you?" Laurel asked Oliver, referring to Stephen Amell.

"I must agree", Oliver said as he noted the similarities, "The resemblance is uncanny. And the other guy looks like Derek Sampson for some reason."

"Ironically, Sampson's drug is also this guy's name- Stardust", Laurel commented.

"What the hell?" Oliver said as he looked at what was happening, "Stephen got punched and he was looking for a fight? Wow!"

"At least he taught that guy a lesson, though this is all probably just acting", Laurel commented before getting up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"All right", Oliver said as Laurel walked into the bathroom.

As he continued watching the show, he didn't notice Nora coming out of her room. She needed to pee very badly.

As she reached the door, she realized it was locked. Not able to hold it in, she phased through the door and Laurel yelped, covering her breasts with her arms.

"What the hell, Nora?!" Laurel screamed in embarrassment and anger as her face turned red, "I'm naked!"

"I'm sorry! I can't hold it anymore!" Nora groaned as she sat on the toilet and later flushed it.

"No Nora! Not when I'm in-"Laurel screamed out as the sudden torrent of cold water showered her and her Siren Cry smashed the mirror.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked as he reached the door on hearing Laurel's cry.

"Nora!" Laurel started scolding as she covered her body with a towel, "You don't knock!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have respect for anyone's privacy!"

"Wait-"

"No, you wait! This is just ridiculo-"

"Can I just say one thing?" Nora asked innocently.

"What? What?" an annoyed Laurel asked her with a glare that made the phrase "If looks could kill" to mind.

Pointing at the towel, Nora said, "That's a relatively open weave and I can still see your… nipular area."

"UGH!" Laurel scoffed angrily as Nora sped off in fear.

* * *

Later, Barry and Iris returned home.

"So guys!" Barry asked with a smile, "How was it?"

Getting up, Laurel said angrily, "Ask Joe or the Legends to babysit her next time."

She then walked off as Iris vainly called out, "Laurel! Laurel!"

"What's the matter, Oliver?" Barry asked.

"Your daughter doesn't understand the concept of privacy", Oliver said as he got up, "She walked in on Laurel while she was showering just because she couldn't hold it in."

"Uhhhhh….." Barry said lamely, "We're really sorry about that."

"I will forgive you if you don't ask us to babysit her again", Oliver said dryly as he walked out, "And don't ask the Legends either. She might walk in on Sara and Ava doing…. you know what."

"Oh God!" Iris said as she grabbed her head in her hands and walked to Nora's room, "This girl!"

Barry wondered if Nora had inherited Iris' nosiness, "Maybe I should divorce her."

Hearing the two women fighting, Barry muttered, "Decision final."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Not my funniest work but I still hope it was funny enough.
> 
> The "nipular area" joke was from Friends 1x13.
> 
> Thanks again to Bl4ckHunter for the idea.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
